Dans le miroir
by Sola Spe
Summary: Terminée. Quand nos héros rencontrent un couple qui leur ressemble étrangement...
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

La négociation devait se dérouler derrière le bar tenu par Tony, aux environs de deux heures du matin, d'après les renseignements de celui-ci. A l'heure dite, le vieil homme d'affaires Carlo Codacca entrait incognito dans le bar. Trempé dans une histoire de meurtre, il ne tenait pas beaucoup à ce que des policiers viennent troubler son petit jeu. C'est pourquoi la mallette qu'il gardait précieusement contre lui et qui renfermait quelques millions de dollars, devait servir à racheter certains papiers dont il ne verrait pas la divulgation d'un très bon oeil. L'arrière-cour était vide, c'est ce que Codacca pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une forme humaine enroulé dans du papier journal et qui semblait dormir. Un clochard qui cuvait du mauvais vin, voilà qui était difficile à réveiller, pas de danger de ce côté-là. S'asseyant dans un coin, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une jeune femme courte vêtue apparut, un sac poubelle à la main. Plutôt bien roulée.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle en posant le sac avec d'autres.

-L'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien, répondit-il en fixant ce que la tenue légère de la femme permettait de voir, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses.

La cause immédiate de ces coups d'oeil fut de réveiller sa libido longtemps défaillante et il se promit, une fois son affaire terminée, de revoir cette petite.

-Ne restez pas trop longtemps, l'établissement va fermer dans trois quarts d'heure.

Et elle s'en alla.

-Vachement sexy, cette nana, j'me la f'rais bien.

A ce moment, un froissement se fit entendre ; c'était le clochard, enfin ce que que Codacca avait pris pour un clochard. En fait, c'était l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

-Avez-vous les documents ?

-Sûr que j'les ai. Et le fric ?

Codacca montra la mallette.

-Posez-la par terre et reculez.

L'homme d'affaires obéit et pendant que l'autre se délectait de la vue de tous ces billets, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Et dire que ce type se prétendait être le meilleur tueur du pays, même du monde. Une petite frappe, oui. Avec des contrats minables.

-C'est bon, y a le compte.

Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de papiers que Codacca s'empressa de saisir. Au même moment, une lueur les aveugla.

-Police ! Plus un geste !

Ça s'annonçait mal pour les deux bandits, l'un en costume et l'autre en guenilles. Codacca s'insurgea, en prétextant ses millions qui pouvait payer de très bon avocats.

-Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous parlez ! Je vous ferai virer de la police !

L'inspectrice qui lui mit les menottes, lui jeta avec arrogance :

-Je parle à un assassin et ça me suffit largement. Embarquez-le, je ne veux plus le voir.

Encadré de trois policiers, il vit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de portes de sortie, regrettant au passage de ne pas à avoir revu cette fille. Pendant ce temps, l'inspectrice emmena discrètement son complice à l'écart de la cohorte des hommes en uniformes.

-Je crois que tu peux partir maintenant. J'ai la situation en main.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais ajouter ce que tu me dois à ta longue liste de coups en retard. Il faudra qu'un de ces quatre tu me rembourse tout.

-Dépêches-toi de filer avant qu'on ne te reconnaisse.

-Et pourquoi on ne s'éclipserait pas ensemble ?

Avant que la policière ne puisse répliquer, ou plutôt elle ne répliqua pas délibérément, une énorme massue s'abattit sur le malheureux.

-Ryô ! J'ai tout entendu !

La jeune femme courte vêtue de tout à l'heure venait de l'encastrer dans le trottoir d'un coup de massue.

-Il faut toujours que je te surveille.

-Et toi, Kaori, tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment : Saeko allait me rembourser sa dette.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et, la traînant par terre, elle s'éloigna en maugréant :

-Marre de travailler pour rien !

-Saekoooo !

Le cri pitoyable de Ryô qui réclamait sa récompense après un dur labeur, émeut à peine Kaori. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Ryô resta par terre mais, vu les jolies jambes et surtout le peu de jupe qu'il avait sous le nez, il se décida à se relever.

-Quoi ? Quand Saeko était prête à m'accompagner ?

-Quand je suis sortie du bar pour voir si tout allait bien, avant que la police n'arrive, tu as dit que j'étais sexy.

-J'ai juste joué mon rôle jusqu'à la limite de l'invraisemblable, répondit-il s'éloignant.

-C'est ça.., murmura Kaori.

Au bout de quelques pas, il ralentit, se retourna et lui offrit son bras :

-Alors, tu viens ?

-Évidemment.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, même s'il ne leur avait pas rapporté un sou.


	2. Première journée

**Première journée**

Le client était une cliente. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre : elle était seule à une table, dans un café à l'heure de pointe, heure qui se trouvait être celle du rendez-vous, devant un de ces fameux cocktails XYZ. Elle aurait pu faire l'affaire ; après tout, un bon client est un client qui payait. A un détail près. C'était une très belle femme. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que, lorsque les finances étaient dans le rouge, la cliente était de celle dont Kaori aurait aimé se passer ? Ça, c'était la faute de Ryô que Saeko menait par le bout du nez et lui faisait faire n'importe quoi gratuitement.

Mais la jolie cliente était là, elle avait un problème et avait laissé un message.

-Vous êtes Makimura-san ?

Kaori s'assied en face d'elle et commanda un café glacé au serveur qui ne cessait pas de la lorgner.

-Je m'appelle Seto Iori, je suis l'assistante de Sugii Kazuhiko, l'ambassadeur du Japon en Galiacy.

-Galiacy ?

-Dans quelques jours, il doit signer à Tokyo un traité de paix qui mettra fin à la guerre civile qui déchire le pays depuis des années.

-J'en ai entendu parler. Un groupe d'extrémistes a annoncé qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher la signature de ce traité.

Seto Iori acquiesça en silence et continuait à triturer son mouchoir.

-Il y a déjà eu plusieurs accidents, de plus en plus grave.

-Des accidents ? Vous croyez qu'il y a un rapport ?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sure. C'est Kazuhiko qui a réussi à faire asseoir les deux ennemis à la même table et si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, ce serait catastrophique...

Ainsi, ce n'était pas cette belle femme en face d'elle qu'il fallait protéger mais un ambassadeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre patron sera en sécurité avec nous.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Kaori vit un timide sourire sur le visage de sa cliente.

-Nous logeons à l'hôtel Hilton, là où aura lieu la signature. Nous vous avons réservé la chambre à côté de la mienne. Voici l'emploi du temps prévu pour les prochains jours, le plan de l'hôtel et une avance sur vos honoraires.

-Voilà ce qui s'appelle être efficace.

Ryô n'émit pas beaucoup de protestations en découvrant la superbe assistante de l'ambassadeur avec qui il passerait une semaine à ses côtés. Tout contre. Et dans un hôtel de luxe, tout frais payés.

Évidemment, personne ne l'avait averti qu'il devrait partager la chambre avec Kaori la première nuit. Il ne le découvrit qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'ils posèrent tous les deux leurs valises sur le grand et unique lit de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ma chambre.

-C'est la mienne aussi. L'hôtel est complet. Tu n'auras ta propre chambre que demain.

-Hein ? J'ai pas envie de partager. Je sais très bien où ça mène.

-Comme si j'en avais envie. Tu vas encore me faire des trucs.

-Comme si j'en avais envie. Tu vas encore me cogner.

Ils se fixèrent d'un côté et de l'autre du lit, en chiens de faïence, prêts à défendre chèrement le moindre centimètre carré de matelas.

-Je vois que vous êtes déjà installés.

-Iori-san ! s'écria Ryô en s'élançant sur celle qui venait d'entrer. Pourquoi je ne reste pas avec vous cette nuit pour vous protéger ?

-Ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut protéger !

Une énorme massue vint s'abattre sur le malheureux (?) Ryô qui finit en laisse, attaché à un pied du lit.

-Désolée, il ne vous dérangera pas.

Sans tenir compte de cette interruption, Iori-san leur dit :

-Il est temps d'aller à l'aéroport.

Kaori et Ryô la suivirent, ce dernier collé à son postérieur moulé par son jean.

-Quelles jolies petites fesses !

L'avion en provenance de Galiacy, arriva à l'heure. Immunité diplomatique oblige, l'ambassadeur Sugii et son équipe passèrent la douane sans un contrôle. Les services de sécurité, bien que très discrètes, étaient omniprésentes avant, pendant et après le passage de la maigre délégation, armés de talkie-walkie miniatures, d'oreillettes et de revolvers bien cachés sous leur veste.

-Venez.

Iori-san les amena au milieu du groupe de dignitaires.

-Kazu, je te présente Saeba Ryô et Makimura Kaori.

Sugii Kazuhiko était aussi grand que Ryô et sa silhouette démontrait une grande pratique du sport. Il se tourna vers Kaori dont il embrassa la main :

-Je ne me souvenais plus que les Japonaises étaient aussi charmantes.

Elle rougit.

-Ça me change des derniers gardes du corps que j'ai eus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Il devait avoir le même âge que Ryô, peut-être même un peu plus jeune.

-Je vais en faire des envieux, ah, ah, ah !

Iori-san lui tirait la manche d'un air gêné. Pas gêné, Kaori le vit tout de suite : elle était jalouse.

-Oui, oui. Saeba-san, ravi de vous connaître enfin. Votre renommée dépasse les frontières du Japon. Bien, allons nous préparer pour cette longue semaine.

Toute la petite troupe se répartirent dans les voitures officielles. Sugii-san prit à part Ryô :

-Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous accepté ce travail ? Je pensais que vous ne travaillez que pour les jolies femmes.

-Mais la demande a été faite par une jolie femme.

-Ah ? Et qui ?

-Iori-san.

-Jolie ? Iori?

Il avait un air intrigué qui n'échappa pas à Iori. Elle ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules de dédain. Décidément, ces deux-là ressemblaient beaucoup à certaines personnes, pensa Kaori.

**XXX**

Pendant qu'à l'hôtel, on préparait la conférence de presse du soir, Kaori alla chercher ses dernières affaires à l'appartement et fit un détour par le Cat's Eyes.

-Alors, ta cliente de ce matin ? commença Miki;

Kaori raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-L'ambassadeur de Galiacy ? J'ai entendu parler de ce traité. C'est une avancée majeure pour le pays. La fin de plusieurs années de guerre civile. Évidemment, il y en a toujours à qui ça ne plaît pas.

-Iori-san m'a parlé d'accidents graves.

-Oui, pratiquement tous les hommes politiques du pays qui ont essayé d'arranger la situation, ont été tués. Ou kidnappés mais dans la jungle, un bureaucrate ne survit pas longtemps. Ces dernières semaines, plusieurs attentats ont eu lieu, visant l'ambassade du Japon qui a mit au point ce traité. Les employés qui y travaillaient ont été rappelés ici, il ne doit pas y rester beaucoup de monde.

Kaori revoyait le sourire de Sugii-san, malgré la situation dans laquelle il vivait. Ça lui rappelait définitivement quelqu'un.

-Alors, c'est Sugii Kazuhiko, ton client ? continua Miki. Il paraît qu'il est très séduisant et charmant avec les femmes. C'est un bon moyen pour tester Ryô.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

-Le tester ? Pourquoi je le testerais ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche complètement.

La litanie d'excuses aurait pu continuer longtemps si Miki n'avait pas tapé du poing sur le comptoir, faisait sursauter la tasse de Kaori. C'était la première fois à sa connaissance qu'elle se mettait en colère.

-Est-ce que ça va continuer encore des années ? Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ça m'énerve de vous voir dans la même situation depuis des années ! Alors bouge-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Kaori était pétrifiée sur sa chaise : Miki était vraiment en colère. Même dans les pires moments, elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle gardait toujours son calme, quelles que soient les circonstances et ne laissait rien perturber son jugement.

De retour à l'hôtel où le dîner était déjà servi au restaurant, Kaori se fit apporter une salade dans sa chambre. Ryô n'était pas là.

Les paroles de Miki l'avaient perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est vrai que ça avait assez duré. Huit ans à faire semblant, à prétendre que ça ne lui faisait rien, ces escapades, ces longues virées au cabaret, ces rendez-vous nocturnes dont elle ne savait rien. A essayer de tout son coeur d'être la partenaire idéale et sans cesse être rejetée en tant que femme. A lui faire la cuisine, la lessive, le ménage et n'être qu'une partenaire. Ils partageraient le même lit cette nuit mais ils ne feraient rien parce que la situation était bloquée, aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas.

"Bouge-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

Comme si c'était facile.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et ne s'aperçut même pas de l'arrivée de Ryô, qui se glissa doucement à ses côtés.

Était-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce la réalité ?

Elle entendit d'abord un froissement de draps. Déjà le matin ? Ryô se levait bien tôt. Drôlement tôt. Puis l'idée qu'il n'allait pas travailler mais se levait pour une visite nocturne, traversa son esprit encore endormi. Qu'il aille où il veut ! Elle n'allait pas encore gâcher une nuit de sommeil pour rien.

Un autre froissement de drap. Plus long.

Quelque chose se posa sur sa hanche. Une main. Qui se glissa sur sa chemise de nuit et effleura son ventre. Un bras l'entoura et l'attira en arrière.

-Ryô ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Rêvait-il qu'il était dans les bras d'un de ses danseuses de cabaret ? Ou était-il tellement en manque qu'il se jetait sur la première femme à portée de main, même si cette femme était Kaori ?

Elle sentit dans son dos se presser le torse de Ryô tandis que sa main lui caressait toujours le ventre.

Devait-elle réagir à coups de marteau au risque de rompre le charme ou se laisser faire en sachant qu'il pensait à une autre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et la serra plus fort contre lui, ce qui la ramena tout de suite à la raison.

-Ryô, arrête...

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, ses gestes se firent plus pressants. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête. Elle roula sur le dos, emprisonnant entre ses bras Ryô qui continuait ses baisers dans son cou et remontait doucement vers sa bouche. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos musclé. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin fougueusement comme s'ils voulaient se dévorer.

Où étaient passés ses vêtements ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Brûlante de désir, voulant plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus, peau contre peau, bouche contre peau, les mains caressant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, elle ne savait plus où elle était et quand il pénétra en elle et qu'il commença son lent mouvement de va-et-vient, elle sut que toute sa vie, tous ses malheurs et toutes ses joies l'amenèrent à cet instant précis où il prit possession de son corps et de son âme.

Mon Dieu, quelle douleur ! Comment une telle souffrance pouvait bien être à la fois si atroce et si merveilleuse ? Elle ne cessait de gémir pour réclamer son bien, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses hanches. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de Ryô rivés sur son visage, ce visage transfiguré par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle sans se quitter des lèvres puis recommençaient encore et encore, jamais assez pour eux, leur désir exacerbé par leurs gémissements de plaisir, leurs caresses jusqu'au point ultime, jusqu'aux derniers coups de reins, où la vague de l'orgasme les prit tous les deux en même temps comme une vague d'électricité et de feu qui les laissèrent pantelants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	3. Deuxième journée

**Deuxième journée**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle dorme aussi longtemps ?

Le rêve de la nuit s'évanouit peu à peu dans la lumière. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait toujours sa chemise de nuit sur elle et puis elle fut surprise d'avoir été surprise. A quoi elle s'attendait ? A dormir toute nue à côté d'un pervers notoire ? En pensant à Ryô, Kaori ressentit une grande chaleur l'envahir, presque une brûlure, en même temps qu'une sensation de bien-être. Quel rêve avait-elle fait pour être dans un tel état et avec des courbatures ?

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, s'habilla rapidement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle du restaurant. Pas de trace de Ryô. Iori, seule à une table, lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. Vous avez vu Ryô ce matin ?

-Oui, il a dû se lever à l'aube ou même pas ne pas avoir dormi du tout car il avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormi ? Des sensations lui revenaient par brides. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses.

Soudain Kaori s'aperçut que Iori lui parlait.

-Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-J'ai eu l'impression que Saeba-san et Kazu avaient beaucoup de points communs.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu la même impression. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis environ huit ans.

Kaori écouta l'histoire de Kazuhiko et Iori qui aurait pu être la sienne avec Ryô.

-Mon père était son assistant lorsqu'il a commencé sa carrière de diplomate. Et puis il est tombé subitement très malade et il est mort. Alors pour oublier ma peine, j'ai repris son travail. Vous savez, être l'un des derniers diplomates et même homme politique dans un pays en pleine guerre civile n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais je crois que vous comprenez la situation, vous ne faites pas non plus un métier de tout repos.

Kaori savait où elle voulait en venir : être la partenaire ou l'assistante d'un homme haï de beaucoup de gens dangereux, revenait à se coller une cible sur le front devant un peloton d'exécution.

-Quand la situation a vraiment empiré et qu'on nous a ordonné de quitter le pays, Kazu a refusé. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de conclure cet accord et ne voulait pas tout abandonner.

-Il vous a demandé de partir, de vous mettre en sécurité, mais vous êtes quand même restée.

Iori leva la tête, surprise que Kaori avait deviné juste. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent cet instant, fut celui de deux sœurs jumelles séparées à la naissance et qui se retrouvaient.

-C'est incroyable ! Tellement de ressemblances !

-C'est comme se regarder dans le miroir. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue : pourquoi Sugii-san tient-il tant à cet accord au point de risquer sa vie ?

-Eh bien...

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, dit Kaori en constatant sa gêne.

-Non, je crois que vous devriez savoir.

Iori se mit à murmurer : au milieu de la salle du restaurant, elle allait confier un secret très lourd et avait besoin d'une bulle d'intimité.

-Il y a des années, en pleine guerre, alors que l'idée de paix semblait totalement irréaliste, les Brigades Noires du Nord sévissaient dans une grande partie du pays. Les habitants n'étaient généralement que des paysans qui faisaient que cultiver leurs champs. Ces bandits avaient toujours la même méthode lorsqu'ils passaient dans des villages...

Elle peinait vraiment à faire cette confession.

-... après avoir pillé toutes les maisons et ramassé ce qu'ils pouvaient revendre, ils rassemblaient les villageois dans une grange ou une grande salle et les massacraient à coups de machettes avant d'y mettre le feu.

Kaori sentait la nausée lui monter à la gorge.

-Ils... ils obligeaient un enfant à voir mourir sa famille et son village sous ses yeux, pour qu'il puisse raconter et que personne ne puisse mettre en doute son histoire.

-Mon Dieu...

-Je sais que c'est l'armée qui l'a recueilli et qu'il est parti étudier au Japon. Je vous raconte ça sous le sceau du secret. Je ne suis même pas censée connaître cette histoire. Quand Kazu me l'a raconté, il était complètement ivre. C'était... un moment... très dur.

Kaori se pencha vers elle, lui prit les mains.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirai rien.

-On peut se tutoyer maintenant ?

Autour d'elles, les serveurs tournaient avec leurs plateaux, leurs cafés fumants et leurs toasts.

-Iori-san !

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes pour distinguer de l'autre côté de la grande salle du restaurant Ryô et Kazuhiko devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Deux frères jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup dormi de la nuit et qui se retournaient ensemble sur une jolie serveuse en uniforme.

-Iori-san, vous avez les yeux rouges. Kaori vous a dit des méchancetés sur moi ?

-Tout ce que je pourrais dire sur toi ne pourrait être que des méchancetés, fit Kaori avec l'intention de l'étrangler.

Mais à peine avait-elle toucher Ryô qu'une décharge électrique lui traversa le corps et qu'elle sursauta sur sa chaise. Tous la regardait comme si elle était malade.

-Ça va, c'est rien. Mais vous non plus, vous ne semblez pas en forme, dit-elle à Kazuhiko.

-L'idée d'être dans le pays de mes ancêtres m'a empêché de dormir une partie de la nuit. Ajoutez à cela le décalage horaire, j'ai eu une courte nuit.

Le serveur apporta une corbeille de toasts chauds.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner. Ryô ?

Personne n'ayant fait attention à lui depuis quelque temps, il en avait profité pour rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Iori et lorgnait sur son décolleté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça, Saeba-san ? Si c'est mon café, le serveur est là pour vous en apporter.

-En effet, fit Kazuhiko d'un ton qui s'était subitement refroidi, je ne vois pas ce que tu regardes qui peut être si intéressant.

-Allons-y, dit Iori du même ton. La journée est chargée.

En effet, elle le fut : entre la visite de l'hôpital pour enfants, le déjeuner avec le Premier Ministre, une rencontre avec l'ambassadeur de Galiacy, une conférence de presse, une interview accordée à un quotidien, Ryô et Kaori avaient mis au point leur système de protection, le premier se mêlant aux invités et faisant le tour des installations, tandis que la seconde restait aux côtés de Kazuhiko et Iori. Elle put les observer à loisir. Kazuhiko était en permanence en première ligne devant les caméras et les photographes, répondant à toutes sortes de questions, avec le sourire et humour. Il n'hésitait pas à flirter avec les infirmières, à plaisanter avec la femme de l'ambassadeur, toutes les journalistes étaient sous son charme. A le voir batifoler, personne ne croirait les épreuves qu'il avait endurées pour en arriver là.

Kaori eut soudain conscience qu'il ne s'amusait pas pour épater la galerie mais pour oublier sa propre douleur face à cet événement qui allait bouleverser sa vie et lui rappeler des heures sombres de son enfance. Il allait être confronté à ceux qui ont méthodiquement détruit des familles et de villages dont les siens, il allait devoir faire la paix avec eux.

Iori, quant à elle, était aux yeux de Kaori, la parfaite assistante, elle connaissait tous les dossiers, n'oubliant aucun fait, aucun nom, elle savait ce qu'il fallait et à quel moment le faire. Elle n'eut pas le moindre hésitation durant cette journée, un peu machinalement, trop discrète pour être sincèrement enjouée.

Lorsque Kaori lui posa la question, Iori lui répondit :

-J'ai juste peur.

Pas pour elle, pour lui.

De temps en temps, Ryô venait les embêter. A chaque fois, il fut accueilli par un coup de massue de Kaori et à chaque fois, la même décharge électrique et cette chaleur qui semblait jaillir de son ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps.

**XXX**

Au sortir de la dernière interview de la journée, le soleil était déjà couché et le petit groupe entouré de leurs gardes, rentra à l'hôtel. Au milieu du dîner, un serveur demanda Iori :

-Il y a un appel pour vous. Le téléphone à l'accueil.

Iori les quitta un instant, immédiatement suivie par Ryô ("Iori-chan, ne me quittez pas!")

Kaori et Kazuhiko se retrouvèrent seuls à table.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Iori. Votre caractère.

-Pas seulement ça.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire notre situation est la même.

Sous l'oeil interrogateur de Kazuhiko, Kaori ne savait plus continuer sans trahir le secret révélé au petit déjeuner.

-Eh bien...

-Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris. Si Iori a bien une qualité, c'est celle de reconnaître les gens de confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a raconté et je ne veux pas le savoir mais ce traité de paix, je le fait pour qu'elle ait enfin une vie normale et qu'elle arrête de vivre constamment dans la peur.

Le dîner était terminé pour la majorité des clients.

-Mais Iori n'a pas du tout l'intention de vous quitter. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit restée toutes ces années malgré la guerre ? Elle vous aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, prenant conscience du fait qu'elle ne parlait plus de Iori à Kazuhiko mais d'elle-même à Ryô. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la ressemblance allaient jusqu'à ce point. Tout était si comparable et déroutant.

-C'est pour son bien même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

Ses yeux reflétaient le dilemme qui avait animé Ryô toutes ces années : la laisser partir mener une vie normale en sécurité ou la garder près de lui et près du danger. Miki avait raison : il fallait qu'elle bouge avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à Iori de décider de ce qui est bien pour elle ?

-Mais je sais ce qui n'est pas bien pour elle : c'est de rester avec moi.

Ryô aurait pu dire ça.

-Iori-chan, laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Ryô aurait pu dire ça aussi. En fait, il venait de le dire à Iori qui traversait la grande salle du restaurant qui se vidait, un pervers notoire collé à ses basques et à qui personne ne prêtait attention.

-On me demande demain matin à la première heure à la préfecture de police. Derniers détails à régler. J'y ferais un saut.

-Il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans protection. Ryô va t'accompagner.

Celui-ci sauta évidemment sur l'occasion.

-C'est une très sage décision.

Pour couper à toute discussion, elle dit :

-Dans cette affaire, c'est toi le plus important. C'est toi qui vas signer ce traité, pas moi. Je veux bien accepter un garde de l'hôtel mais Ryô et Kaori restent avec toi sinon j'irai toute seule.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à un moment aussi important.

-Justement, personne n'est au courant. Et si ça reste secret, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je pars à l'aube, je fais juste l'aller et retour et je rentre avant que quiconque n'est pu s'apercevoir de mon absence.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'irai avec un garde de l'hôtel et Ryô et Kaori resteront là. Un point, c'est tout.

Le dîner se termina dans un silence tendu et plein d'inquiétude. Avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives, Iori prit ses dispositions pour son rendez-vous du lendemain matin, rendez-vous qu'elle espérait court.

De son côté, Ryô reprit ses affaires pour rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il pourrait enfin goûter à une nuit tranquille.

-Tu m'as boxé toute la nuit. Même quand tu dors, tu es violente.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire la vérité, tout ce qu'il avait enduré au cours de ces quelques heures dans le même lit qu'elle. Elle avait fait un rêve et d'après ses gémissements et ses gigotements, il avait deviné sans peine quel genre de rêve. Ce fut une torture : une femme superbe à quelques centimètres de lui qui manifestement s'offrait en rêve, ce corps qui subissait les assauts d'un homme et lui, l'Étalon de Shinjuku, ne pouvait rien, tétanisé par cette scène et par le fait que c'était sa partenaire. Il avait vite effectué un repli stratégique mais l'image de Kaori aux prises à un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui procurer, le hanta et l'excita plus qu'aucune femme ne l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et fut soulagé de pas rester encore à côté d'elle. Il n'aurait pas pu répondre de lui.

Kaori ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle flottait sur un duvet de plume d'oie et des draps de soie. Elle ne portait qu'une fine nuisette et une petite culotte en dentelle noire. Pourtant elle ne ressentait pas la moindre peur. Au contraire, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un...

Soudain, surgie de nulle part, une main lui caressa l'épaule. La bretelle de sa nuisette glissa, elle se retrouva bientôt enlacée.

-Ryô...

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait que c'était lui. Elle connaissait ses caresses, il savait comment lui faire plaisir, comment l'amener doucement doucement à cette attente de lui qu'elle avait déjà et qu'il faisait durer longtemps. Elle devinait la manière dont elle devait agir avec lui, pour lui rendre la réciproque. Chacun de ses gestes devenait familier, naturel. Ils explorèrent mutuellement leur corps, reculant le moment de la possession jusqu'aux derniers moments quand Kaori, le ventre en feu, se retenant de crier, lui murmura :

-Viens... maintenant...

Il ne fit pas prier. Elle retrouva bientôt cette sensation si familière et pourtant à chaque fois nouvelle, changeante. Il lui semblait qu'elle était faite pour lui et lui pour elle. Ils allèrent si parfaitement ensemble. Si parfaitement.

Lorsque l'orgasme jaillit dans son corps, elle hurla son nom, "Ryô!", et reçut aussitôt un grand coup.


	4. Troisième journée

**Troisième journée**

Kaori ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Plus de draps de soie, plus de dentelle noire et plus de Ryô.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Bon sang, elle était en train de rêver qu'elle faisait...

Avec Ryô!

-Kaori, tout va bien ?

Un jet de lumière envahit la pièce Elle était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, au bas de son lit d'où elle était tombée. A la porte, Iori, déjà habillée, la fixait d'un air inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar... enfin, je crois.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, le souffle court et les joues rouges car elle se souvenait de son rêve dans les moindres détails. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

-Je dois m'en aller. Je reviendrai après le petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois, Kaori remarqua sa tenue : jean, T-shirt en coton, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

-Tu ne veux pas que...

-Non. Et quoi qu'il arrive, Ryô et toi, vous ne le quittez pas d'une semelle, tout doit continuer le plus normalement possible. De toute façon, je reviendrai vite.

Elle disparut, après un dernier regard triste. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup partir et cela se voyait. L'hôtel se réveilla peu à peu, les employés puis les clients ; les couloirs se remplissaient de bruits, de murmures, de rigolades, d'ordres distribués. Kaori ne s'était pas rendormi. Elle n'avait pas pu. Inquiète et confuse par les récents événements.

Comment avait-elle pu faire un tel rêve ? Elle qui n'avait jamais...

La honte qu'elle avait d'abord ressentie, s'évanouit peu à peu et elle fut bientôt surprise de plus la ressentir du tout, laissant place à une fatigue bien-heureuse comme après une séance de kick-boxing avec la poupée anti-stress de Ryô. Maintenant, allongée sur son lit, elle ne pensait plus qu'aux caresses qu'elle avait rêvées et qu'elle voulait si réelles. Le sexe n'avait jamais été une priorité, quelque chose qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, ni quelque chose qu'elle recherchait impérativement. Mais elle avait atteint un âge où la majorité des femmes avaient eu leur première expérience et où les autres devenaient vieilles filles.

Inconsciemment, son rêve reflétait ses désirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même, inavoués et inassouvis. Jamais son corps n'avait exprimé autant d'impatience et de désirs. Des visions prenaient forme devant ses yeux.

Ryô devait être toujours en train de dormir nu, comme elle l'avait souvent surpris au réveil. Elle s'imaginait entrer dans sa chambre, le regarder longuement dans la semi-pénombre du jour qui commençait à se lever, s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. D'abord elle se blottirait contre lui, doucement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille. Puis elle commencerait à lui embrasser le visage, le cou, à caresser délicatement la poitrine. Il sortirait alors de son sommeil, pas assez pour distinguer le rêve de la réalité, juste sentir qu'une femme, sa partenaire, commençait à lui faire l'amour. Là, il reprendrait le dessus, comme il devait si bien savoir le faire, comme elle l'avait rêvé. Le reste se perdrait en un mélange de caresses, de baisers, de chair, de soupirs et de cris.

Ses mains s'activaient entre ses cuisses, lui procurant enfin ce plaisir longtemps réprimé. Elle comprit enfin la frustration de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle désirait, c'était Ryô.

Miki avait raison : elle devait se bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Au petit déjeuner, Kazuhiko était de mauvaise humeur et anxieux. Iori n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ et il manquait toujours un garde du corps dans le personnel de sécurité de l'hôtel, signe qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Devant sa propre équipe, il ne fit mine de rien.

-C'est la signature du contrat qui me rend nerveux.

Mais tout le monde connaissant les liens qu'il entretenait avec Iori, il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Entre deux tentatives de dragues sur les serveuses, Ryô fut appelé au téléphone. Il y resta un moment pendant que Kaori entretenait vainement la conversation à table. Tous avaient leur nez dans leur tasse et mâchonnait leurs toasts. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tut, le nez dans son thé et termina ses toasts. L'ambiance devient de plus en plus pesante et elle ne savait que faire pour s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Le garde de l'hôtel a été retrouvé, un couteau dans le cœur et Iori a disparu.

L'annonce que venait de faire Ryô, n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, cependant elle produisit son effet.

-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, dit Kazuhiko.

Ce qu'il appelait son bureau, c'était une pièce que l'hôtel mettait à sa disposition juste à côté de la salle de conférence. Là autour d'une table ronde, les proches conseillers se mirent à débattre sur la pertinence de reporter la signature du traité, compte tenu des derniers événements. Chacun avait son point de vue, motivée par la situation internationale ou la lourdeur de l'organisation difficile à renouveler. Tous se mirent rapidement d'accord : hors de question de reporter quoi que ce soit.

Kazuhiko se tenait face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc, il ne semblait pas réagir à ces conversations.

Kaori regardait cette scène avec effroi. Que valait la vie d'une femme à côté de l'avenir d'un pays tout entier ? Une seule face à des millions d'inconnus ? Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était Iori. Iori, bon sang, il n'allait pas...

-Elle a dit de continuer comme c'était prévu et c'est ce que nous allons faire, dit-il enfin. Pas un mot à la presse. Je suppose que c'est la police qui vous a averti ?

Il s'adressa à Ryô qui, depuis qu'il était entré, n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Oui, une patrouille a retrouvée la voiture et l'homme mort au volant.

-Ça leur aurait facile de les faire disparaître. Ils ont voulu qu'on les retrouve vite.

Oh, mon Dieu... Iori.. où es-tu ?

-Bien, tout le monde retourne à son travail. Le plus normalement possible.

Kaori sursauta : c'était ce que Iori lui avait dit avant de partir : "Tout doit continuer le plus normalement possible".

-Ryô, que crois-tu qu'on puisse faire ?

-Moi, je vais aller draguer quelques serveuses.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, les employés de l'hôtel avaient repris leurs activités quotidiennes pour leurs clients, repas, blanchisserie, ménage. On préparait la grande salle qui accueillerait le lendemain midi des journalistes du monde entier et des diplomates de tous bords.

Elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à être restée en arrière.

-Pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir ?

Kazuhiko n'avait pas quitté son poste d'observation. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir toutes les lumières au-delà du parc de l'hôtel mais son regard semblait porter beaucoup plus loin, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas la peine de le déranger. Elle se retira doucement.

Où était parti Ryô ? Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : des cris féminins caractéristiques l'avertit de la présence d'un pervers dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

-Ryô ! Tu vas connaître ta douleur!

Il n'était plus dans les vestiaires du personnel féminin où il avait laissé quelques victimes encore choquées. La chasse à l'homme commença. Kaori suivit sa trace grâce aux nombreuses traces que ce prédateur laissait derrière lui. Il lui échappa plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était sur le point de lui mettre la main dessus, ou plutôt le marteau dessus. Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient un véritable labyrinthe. A l'affût du moindre bruit, elle suivit sa lente progression jusqu'au hall d'entrée où elle eut une surprise. Non seulement Kazuhiko était descendu mais elle vit aussi Ryô harceler Saeko qui devait sans doute en profiter pour lui demander encore de travailler gratuitement.

-Ryô ! Espèce de chien en chaleur !

Et une énorme massue s'abattit sur lui. (Il l'a bien mérité, ha, ha.)

-Saeko, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis la dernière personne à avoir parlé à Seto Iori ce matin. On m'a donc confié l'enquête.

-De plus, l'inspecteur Nogami est le meilleur policier de tout le Japon. Avec elle et Ryô, je n'ai vraiment pas à m'inquiéter.

-Vous me flattez.

Elle était peut-être le meilleur policier de tout le Japon mais Kaori n'aimait décidément pas qu'elle traîne à côté de son partenaire.

Malgré les récents événements, le programme de la journée ne fut pas changé, une grande partie fut consacrée à des réunions d'affaire avec de grands industriels qui prenaient le pari de s'installer en Galiacy, à condition que la guerre prenne fin. Suivant l'ambassadeur dans ses moindres déplacements, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait un peu plus mal à l'aise que la veille, se mélangeant quelquefois les pinceaux. Elle aperçut de temps en temps Saeko mais rarement Ryô et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait plus sentir son regard la scruter sans que son visage ne vire au rouge cramoisi en repensant à la nuit dernière. N'empêche, elle voulait bien savoir où il était.

**XXX**

Après le dîner, elle se retrouva avec bonheur sa chambre, les pieds endoloris et la tête embrouillée. Il était déjà tard, le soleil à l'horizon s'infiltrait entre deux gratte-ciel. Demain, tout sera terminé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Dans l'encadrement, Kaori vit Ryô. Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'il était très tendu.

-Viens.

Un peu étonnée par son attitude, elle obéit, le suivant à travers les couloirs et tous deux arrivèrent devant la pièce qui servait de point de chute de Kazuhiko. Celui-ci se tenait debout seul face à la table basse où était posée une grande enveloppe brune épaisse.

-Un coursier vient de l'apporter.

Kaori n'avait pas remarqué Saeko dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle sentait pourtant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et que cette enveloppe avait un rôle important.

-Ouvre-la.

Comme si les mots de Ryô l'avait réveillé, Kazuhiko prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Son contenu tomba sur la table. Il y avait une cassette vidéo et une petite boîte rouge. Instinctivement, Kaori craignait d'en savoir plus, ses doutes se trouvèrent confirmés quand elle vit que Kazuhiko, après avoir pris la petite boîte et l'avoir ouvert, pâlit et prit une expression d'horreur. Avant que quiconque ne puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil, il le referma et la maintenait fermement dans sa main. Saeko mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'image sauta puis elle se stabilisa pour laisser apparaître une grande pièce sombre avec une table et plusieurs chaises autour. La caméra était un peu en hauteur et fixe comme une caméra de surveillance. Une silhouette masculine au fond, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ce ne fut pas longtemps : des voix, d'abord lointaines puis de plus en plus fortes, se firent entendre.

"Je commence en avoir marre d'être dérangée pour rien."

Kaori trembla en reconnaissant la voix de Iori. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, quelque chose d'effroyable, elle en était sure, et pourtant ses yeux semblaient fixer sur l'écran de télévision où venait d'apparaître Iori de dos, entourée de trois hommes plutôt costauds. L'attitude de la prisonnière était déconcertante : à en juger par la crispation de ses poings fermés, on pouvait dire qu'elle était terrifiée, mais sa voix, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ses ravisseurs, était arrogante comme si elle était aux commandes.

"Hey, qui est-ce qui fait la bouffe dans ce trou à rats ? Parce que ça doit le plus minable d'entre vous."

Une gifle cinglante l'arrêta net. Elle recula de deux pas sous l'effet du choc.

"La ferme, on est des pros, pas des bonnes à tout faire."

"Ah ouais ? De vrais pros ne tombent pas en panne d'essence pendant un kidnapping."

Le bras se leva une fois de plus dans l'intention, cette fois, de la cogner encore plus fort.

"Arrête !"

Le type au fond de la salle s'avança jusqu'à la table, en prenant soin de garder son visage dans l'ombre.

"Nous sommes entre gens civilisés."

"T'es qui toi ? La baby-sitter ?"

-Ellle a du cran, murmura Ryô.

-En plus, elle nous renseigne, ajouta Saeko tout en griffonnant sur son carnet.

Sur l'écran, le face-à-face continuait.

"Nous avons un traitement de faveur pour les invités de marque."

"Si votre traitement de marque ne contient pas les mots "libération de ce taudis", vous pouvez aller vous faire voir."

Le deuxième coup part sans crier gare. Iori tomba à la renverse dans un cri étouffé. Elle se releva et enleva la poussière qu'elle avait sur ses vêtements déjà très sales.

"Minables. Ne savoir répondre que par des coups, même les singes sont plus intelligents que ça."

Pas un tremblement dans sa voix, rien que du mépris.

"Amenez-la", fit l'homme qui semblait être leur chef.

Les trois hommes qui encadraient Iori, la poussèrent jusqu'à la table où ils la penchèrent et la plaquèrent sur le ventre, les bras tendus en travers et attachés solidement de l'autre côté, face caméra. Une grimace de terreur apparut furtivement sur le visage de Iori lorsqu'elle analysa rapidement sa position.

"Ok, c'est quoi, le plan ? Me violer pour avoir l'illusion d'être de vrais hommes ?"

Le masque de Iori-l'arrogante était revenu.

-Elle est folle de les provoquer comme ça.

Saeko avait arrêté d'écrire et contenait mal son écœurement.

"Non, nous allons juste libérer une partie de vous."

L'homme, très tranquillement, s'empara d'une des mains de Iori.

"C'est ce que vous vouliez, non?"

Kaori recula d'un pas, se retrouvant adossée à la porte.

"Je ne veux pas regarder. Je ne veux pas regarder."

Mais ses yeux ne lui obéirent plus.

Tenant toujours fermement le poignet de Iori d'une main, le chef brandit son autre bras, une machette dont la tranche brillait étrangement dans l'ombre, ayant fait soudainement son apparition au bout.

Iori, le visage déformé par la terreur et comprenant que tout geste serait inutile, serra les dents et enfouit sa tête entre ses avants-bras.

"Surtout ne me remerciez pas." fit le chef.

A la seconde où la machette s'abattit, les jambes de Kaori refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle s'écroula sur la moquette.

Iori ne cria pas. Le corps transpercé de douleur, elle n'émit pas le moindre gémissement.

Les quatre hommes, atterrés autour de la table, la regardèrent, tremblante, la tête toujours enfouie entre ses bras.

Un second coup de machette la libéra de ses liens et elle glissa lentement à terre, sa main gauche laissant une trace sanglante sur son passage. Elle resta agenouillée, ses mains contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée, se balançant comme si elle se récitait une prière. Finalement, elle se leva, refit le geste de dépoussiérer ses vêtements, avec un plus de difficulté que précédemment.

"Vos gardes du corps vont vous raccompagner à votre suite, milady"'

Dignement, elle fit face, retenant ses cris de douleur derrière ses mâchoires serrées. Les trois hommes l'encadrèrent de nouveau et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie où étaient positionnée la caméra. Avant de disparaître hors-champ, Iori leva les yeux droit vers l'objectif et stupéfia les quatre téléspectateurs en arborant un timide sourire qui semblait dire "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien". Ils pouvaient clairement distinguer sa main gauche en sang, pendante à son côté, une main où il manquait le pouce. Puis l'écran devint noir quelques secondes avant que la cassette ne soit éjectée du magnétoscope.

Ryô fut le premier à réagir, il alla directement vers Kaori qui était prostrée contre le mur, ses poings contre le visage, tendue à l'extrême. Ses yeux avait quitté l'écran de télévision et s'étaient portés sur la petite boîte rouge que Kazuhiko tenait toujours, crispée entre ses doigts. Il la souleva sans peine dans ses bras.

-Je m'occupe de Kaori. Elle est choquée.

La jeune femme se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre pensée cohérente. Iori, sa main sanglante, le coup de machette qui se répétait à l'infini, le village de Kazuhiko enfant,... Elle se serra plus contre Ryô, réprimant des sanglots.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'assit en face d'elle, tout en la tenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser regarder ça. Kaori, parle-moi.

-Comment... comment elle a fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Ne pas crier et sourire à la fin.

-Elle n'est pas entrée dans le jeu de ses ravisseurs et elle l'a montré de la plus courageuse manière.

-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, je le sais déjà mais comment.

Ryô parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis répondit :

-Tu pourras lui demander toi-même quand elle reviendra.

Kaori leva la tête et Ryô put enfin voir ses yeux bouleversés.

-Ramène-la, je t'en prie.

Il comprit soudain qu'elle se voyait en Iori ; toutes les fois où c'était elle qui était prisonnière et où, malgré sa peur, elle n'avait jamais perdu confiance en son partenaire, elle les avait revécues en voyant cette cassette. Elle connaissait si bien cette solitude que pendant un moment, elle s'était mise à le place de Iori et ressentait sa douleur.

-Oui, je te le promets.

Entre ses bras, il sentit qu'elle se calmait. Il l'entendit respirer contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de lui.

-Ils s'aiment tellement.

Elle avait murmuré si doucement qu'il avait cru mal entendre.

-Tellement...

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, joua un peu avec ses cheveux. Leurs visages étaient si près, quelques centimètres, qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher légèrement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils se goûtèrent, celles de Kaori étaient salées par les larmes et douces comme du miel. Sa peau frissonnait sous ses doigts. Cela le mit dans un état de désir qui devint presque insupportable à mesure que le baiser s'enfiévra. Elle bascula en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle sur le lit, sans difficulté. Leurs gestes se firent plus impatients et les vêtements furent bientôt de trop.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment, murmura Ryô, retrouvant ses esprits un éclair de seconde, sans pour autant arrêter ses baisers.

-Cette fois, tu réfléchis trop.

Elle connaissait cette situation, elle l'avait vue en rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle connaissait ces caresses depuis longtemps. Du plus profond d'elle-même, elle les sentait faire surface, ces gestes, ces mains qui glissèrent sur son dos musclé, sa bouche qui embrassait son cou.

-Je t'aime, Ryô.

-Je t'aime, Kaori.

Ces mots les avaient libérés de leurs dernières inhibitions, il prit enfin ce qui était à lui depuis le premier jour. Il entra en elle chercher ce trésor. Un cri étouffé lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvé et il s'enfonça plus profondément.

-Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir.

Elle pensait être gênée qu'il la voit ainsi mais elle était fière du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Tout son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un long gémissement qui se termina dans un râle.

-Ryô...

Elle perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps et de son âme, elle l'appelait :

-Ryô, Ryô...

Tous deux furent transportés par une vague d'électricité qui les submergea longtemps.


	5. Quatrième journée

**Quatrième journée**

La première chose que Kaori ressentit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce furent des vives douleurs dans tout le corps, des courbatures dans les muscles comme si elle avait fait des heures de gym. Quoique, c'était en partie vrai. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit en découvrant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le lit. Des vêtements avaient volés au travers de la chambre et étaient maintenant éparpillés partout.

-Ryô ?

Il n'était pas là. Sur le drap, une tache rouge la fit devenir cramoisie. Elle repensa à cette nuit et n'eut qu'une envie : recommencer et rattraper sept ans d'abstinence. Elle ferait mieux de prendre une bonne froide ; sinon, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de sauter sur son partenaire dès qu'elle le verra. En passant devant la table de chevet, elle remarqua une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

_"Je pars chercher Iori. Je t'aime, Ryô"_

C'était lui tout craché, le chaud et le froid. L'angoisse et le bonheur en quelques mots.

Iori...

Les images de la veille étaient encore gravées dans sa mémoire. Dans quel état allait-elle revenir après ce qu'elle avait vu ? Kaori priait que son courage ne cède pas, qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à ce que Ryô la délivre.

Après avoir pris sa douche, elle descendit dans la salle à manger. Dans le hall, les journalistes commençaient à arriver pour la conférence de presse qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la journée. Trop nerveuse pour manger quoi que ce soit, elle chercha Kazuhiko. La vidéo avait dû être un choc pour lui aussi. Voir la femme qu'il aimait probablement, dans une situation pareille. Comment aurait réagi Ryô à sa place ?

Errant dans les couloirs, elle finit par tomber sur une sortie dérobée qui donnait sur un coin retiré du parc. Kazuhiko était là, assis sur les marches de l'entrée. Sans bruit, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Vous n'êtes pas partie avec votre partenaire ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je suis plus utile ici. Au moins je sais où vous trouvez lorsque Iori-san reviendra.

Elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle crut l'entendre étouffer un rire.

-J'en ai déjà eu un morceau. Le reste doit suivre en colis express.

-Ne dites pas ça.

Le désespoir lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Elle est en vie et en ce moment, elle doit espérer que vous ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à vous. Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Elle prit son silence pour un "oui".

-Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Iori-san ?

-Je... Ce que Ryô ressent pour vous, je le ressens pour Iori.

Kori rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Comment... ?

-Il suffit de nous regarder, Ryô et moi, Iori et vous, pour comprendre.

-A la différence que Ryô n'a jamais perdu espoir.

Un long silence s'installa.

-C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie qu'on m'oblige à assister à ça.

De quoi parlait-il ?

-Je sais qu'elle vous a raconté.

-Mais..

-Vous mentez aussi mal qu'elle. Je me souviens du soir où je lui ai raconté...

Kaori sentant qu'il avait besoin de se confier, se taisa pour ne pas le couper dans son élan.

Et il se mit à parler de cette soirée où il broyait du noir, accumulant whisky sur whisky, cette journée qui était aussi l'anniversaire de sa tragédie personnelle. Toute la nuit, il avait dérivé de bar en bar, essayant de noyer ses souvenirs dans l'alcool sans y réussir totalement. Puis, à l'aube, épuisé et ivre, il était rentré chez lui. Iori l'attendait déjà pour préparer ses premiers rendez-vous, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Quand elle l'avait vu, il avait vaguement senti sa peur de ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle n'avait posé aucune question, elle l'avait presque porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Au moment où il avait senti, au travers de son brouillard d'alcool, ses bras l'entourer, il avait craqué, et s'était effondré en pleurs. Il s'était mis alors à lui raconter ce jour, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Emmuré dans sa douleur, il n'avait pas conscience des réactions de Iori, sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde et qu'il s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il mit plusieurs mois à se souvenir de cette soirée et, bien que chaque détail soit maintenant gravé dans leur mémoire à tous les deux, il continuait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Après ce flot de paroles ininterrompues, Kaori réalisa que la ressemblance entre Ryô et Kazuhiko ne s'arrêtait pas à une apparence, certains gestes ou attitudes qu'ils avaient en commun, mais que tout ceci prenait racine dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur enfance. Alors elle fit une chose dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire : elle l'entoura de son bras et le ramena contre elle. Le bonheur qu'elle avait connu la nuit dernière dans les bras de Ryô l'avait transformée, elle avait plus confiance en elle et en son instinct. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était raisonnable mais c'était ce que lui dictait son coeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Kazuhike reprit ses esprits, il put parler plus sereinement :

-Je crois que nous sommes attendus.

Soudainement gênée, Kaori le relâcha.

-Euh.. oui, je crois aussi.

-Merci d'être là.

Souriante, elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna au-devant des journalistes.

La matinée se passa en réunions avec les ennemis d'hier qui devenaient les partenaires de demain. Tout le monde était à cran, le personnel en voyant les cordons de sécurité encadrant l'hôtel, les policiers en remarquant les regards mauvais des serveurs et des femmes de chambres, Kaori qui n'avait pas de nouvelles de Ryô et qui traînait à travers les couloirs. Et l'heure avançait.

Sur les coups d'une heure de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle eut déjà fait cent fois le tour des étages, aux aguets, Kaori vit au détour d'un couloir, un groupe d'homme en costume qui se congratulaient et Kazuhiko qui lui faisait signe.

-C'est l'heure.

Elle eut soudain l'impression que la réalité lui explosait à la figure. C'était l'heure.

-Pas déjà ?

-J'ai essayé de retarder la signature du traité autant que je le pouvais. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Maintenant, ce n'est plus de mon ressort.

Elle suivit les hommes en costume comme un automate jusqu'à la salle de conférence où une longue table avait été installée face à des rangées de sièges déjà occupées par les journalistes. Les discours pleins de bonnes intentions ne purent la rassurer et lui ôter cette angoisse qui lui étreignait le coeur. De là où elle était, à cinq mètres de Kazuhiko, elle put voir toute les tables de dignitaires en perspective et de l'autre côté, au fond, la porte d'entrée de la salle désespérément fermée. Les discours furent longs, pas assez à son goût et avant même qu'elle ne put s'en rendre compte, une liasse de papiers circulaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table, chacun paraphant toutes les pages. Kazuhiko était le dernier.

Kaori tenta de faire un rapide calcul : combien de temps mettent dix personnes à signer une trentaine de pages ? En envisageant toutes les solutions possibles, pas assez. Toujours pas assez de temps.

-Ryô...

Toujours rien du côté de l'entrée.

En retournant son regard vers la table, elle vit avec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte l'habitude de ces gens à signer une tonne de papiers. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers Kazuhiko et une certitude éclata dans son esprit, la faisant presque hurler : au moment où il recevrait en dernière position, ce traité de paix pour son pays et qui était aussi la condamnation à mort pour Iori, il n'allait pas les signer. Mon dieu, non...

Oui, il allait signer... Iori...

Et toujours cette stupide porte fermée...

Malheureusement, celle-ci l'empêcha de voir quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre fin à son angoisse plus rapidement. Un couple s'avançait au milieu du hall, sans un regard vers ceux qui murmuraient à leur passage. Et il y avait de quoi : les vêtements déchirés, pleins de poussières, les visage écorchés, les traits tirés. La femme avait jeté un vieil imperméable sur ses épaules pour cacher sa semi-nudité et sa main gauche était bandée. L'autre bras était passé autour des épaules de l'homme qui la soutenait par les hanches. Pourtant il dégageait de ce couple qui s'avançait vers la porte fermée, une terrible détermination qui empêchait les autres de les approcher. A quelque pas de leur but, la femme s'arrêta, s'écarta doucement de son compagnon et se redressa dignement.

Saeko qui, jusque là, faisait de la figuration, tenta de la attraper mais Ryô la stoppa.

-Laisse-la.

Iori puisa dans ses maigres forces pour pousser les deux battants qui la séparaient encore de son but. Des rangées de chaises, des nuées de caméras, des flashs, une fourmilière de journalistes, toute une longueur de salle remplie et elle ne vit que lui. Sombre, désespéré mais il était là.

Kaori quant à elle, faillit crier de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage souffrant et radieux de Iori et derrière elle, celui presque aussi fatigué de Ryô. Kazuhiko n'avait encore rien remarqué mais le grand sourire de Kaori l'alerta et il tourna la tête. Pendant une seconde, celle-ci crut qu'il allait quitter la table et traverser en courant la salle pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait. C'était sans compter la liasse de papiers qui avait terminé son chemin et atterrissait sous son nez. Il n'avait jamais signé aussi vite et espérait en faire autant avec les questions des journalistes.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori avait rejoint Ryô et le tenait dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps.

-J'ai bien failli.

Elle se tourna vers Iori et sans un mot, la serra contre elle. Que de choses s'étaient passées pendant ces derniers jours.

Tout à coup, Iori se déroba sous elle et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle ne s'écroule inconsciente sur le sol. Heureusement, Ryô l'avait rattrapée.

-Je vais la conduire à l'hôpital. Elle a besoin d'être examinée par un médecin.

Après avoir fait signe à Kazuhiko que tout allait bien, il transporta Iori jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

-Reste avec notre client. Je pense qu'il ne risque plus rien mais on ne sait jamais.

Ce ne serait pas plutôt un prétexte pour l'abandonner ? Une jolie femme et inconsciente de surcroît en compagnie d'un obsédé notoire dans la même voiture, elle voyait très bien où cela menait. Ryô vit sur le visage de Kaori toutes ses pensées.

-Décidément..., fit-il en soupirant et en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il mit une main sur sa nuque et, sans prévenir, lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser langoureux qui ne laissait planer aucun doute.

-J'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux.

Décidément... tout ne sera plus comme avant. Il partit, la laissant rouge de confusion devant l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Elle rassembla ses esprit. Ryô était vivant, Iori était vivante et les méchants avaient ce qu'ils méritaient. Encore une affaire de résolue. Pourtant est-ce que leur vie allait redevenir comme avant. Est-ce qu'ils allaient garder toutes leurs petites habitudes après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé ensemble ? Elle espérait que non et elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

XXX

Dans la salle de conférence, les questions des journalistes s'étirèrent et touchèrent à leur fin. Un à un, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La confusion régna pendant quelques instants où tout le monde, officiel, presse, personnel de l'hôtel, sécurité, se mêlèrent. Sans réfléchir, Kaori monta dans la chambre de Kazuhiko car ce serait là qu'il y irait lorsque ce serait terminé.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit avec précipitation et l'ambassadeur entra comme une tornade.

-Kaori ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Il semblait à bout de force.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très fatiguée mais elle va bien, dit-elle en lui tendant son manteau. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous le constatiez par vous-même.

-Alors, allons-y.

Ils sortirent par une porte dérobée pour éviter d'être arrêtes par les derniers reporters qui traînaient encore. La voiture était garée dans un coin isolé du parking. Kazuhiko tendit les clés à la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas les idées assez claires pour conduire.

Ils s'installèrent et, une fois sortis du parking de l'hôtel, Kaori se dirigea vers la voie rapide. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

-Est-ce que... ?... Non, rien.

-Quoi ?

Il avait le regard fixé sur le paysage de gratte-ciel qui défilaient.

-Je me demandais juste si elle vous avait parlée.

-Non, pas un mot.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôpital et retrouvèrent Ryô en pleine discussion avec une infirmière.

-Ryô ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! s'écria Kaori en l'assommant avec une massue "Pas pour toi, le repos du guerrier".

Kazuiko avait demandé, pendant ce temps-là, le numéro de la chambre de Iori à l'infirmière et pris les devants. A l'intérieur, un médecin vérifiait le bandage qu'elle avait à la main.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Oui, je suis son fiancé.

Pieux mensonge.

Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette main diminuée, entourée de bandages blancs.

-On a dû vous dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ne vous inquiétez pas : un peu de repos et elle pourra sortir dés ce soir.

-Merci, docteur.

Celui-ci sortit et Ryô et Kaori le rejoignirent.

-Elle va pas si mal que ça, la petite, fit Ryô.

-Merci à vous deux. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...

-En fait, oui...

Kaori, assise près du lit, vit que Ryô chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kazuhiko, quelque chose qu'apparemment ce dernier trouva très drôle.

-Toi au moins, tu perds pas le nord. C'est d'accord, même deux semaines si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore demandé ?

-Tu verras bien. Allez viens, on rentre à l'hôtel, dit Ryô en entraînant sa partenaire avec lui. J'ai faim, moi.

Évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de draguer quelques infirmières sur le chemin. Toujours avec le manque de succès habituel dû à sa tête de pervers effrayante et à la massue de Kaori qui s'abattait de temps à autre.

-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi au moins à quelle heure vous terminez votre garde !

Tous ses efforts furent vains et aucune femme à part sa partenaire attitrée ne l'accompagnait lorsqu'il s'installa au volant, aux côtés de Kaori. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis... Elle rougit en repensant aux derniers événements.

De retour sur la voie rapide. Et bientôt à leur train-train quotidien.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son partenaire pendant qu'il conduisait et fut ébahie par ce qu'elle vit. Au delà d'une fatigue qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, il y avait sur son visage, quelque chose de nouveau. Une sorte de sérénité qu'elle ne lu connaissait pas, comme si toutes ses douleurs n'existaient plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Il redevint froid.

-Les indications de Iori sur la vidéo nous a bien aidés.

-Nous ?

-Saeko était avec moi.

-Mmmm.., fit-elle en se renfrognant.

Du calme, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

-C'était de vrais pros bien préparés. Ils semblaient nous attendre, enfin m'attendre.

C'était tout dire, pas besoin d'autres explications.

-Iori était aussi préparée, elle a cru que j'étais un ennemi et m'a tapé sur la tête dès que je suis entré dans sa cellule. Elle en a presque profité de ce que j'étais dans les choux pour s'enfuir toute seule.

Ce qu'il avait découvert et qu'il ne pouvait avouer, c'était que ceux qui avaient enlevé Iori, vouaient une telle haine à toute idée de paix dans leur pays et qui mettraient en péril leur business florissant, qu'ils avaient prévu pire qu'une simple découpe de pouce.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit Kaori avec un léger ton amer.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, répondit Ryô mystérieusement.

Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à l'hôtel. Kaori monta directement dans sa chambre, légèrement irritée. Elle avait la désagréable impression que le souvenir de la nuit dernière s'était noyé dans le sauvetage de Iori et que tout allait recommencer comme avant. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et ce baiser ?

Pour l'instant, il était temps de remballer ses affaires et de s'apprêter à quitter cet hôtel de luxe. Sa valise sur le lit, elle commença à étaler ses vêtements. Des pantalons, des hauts pas très sexy, des sous-vêtements en coton. Même pas un petit carré de soie ou de dentelle. Déprimant.

Alors qu'elle les plia soigneusement, des bras puissants vinrent glisser autour de sa taille.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, murmura Ryô dans son oreille.

-Pas du tout.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir répondu aussi sèchement.

-Eh bien, j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin qui va sûrement te faire plaisir.

Ça lui suffisait largement de savoir qu'il l'avait quittée pour Saeko.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une équipe de truands devait empêcher la signature du traité par tous les moyens. Ils sont venus ici ce matin. Je ne sais pas si tu les as vus mais eux, ils t'ont vue.

Aïe, ça sentait le reproche à cent lieues. "Tu est nulle, tu aurais dû les remarquer". Kaori baissa la tête dans l'attente du coup.

-Tu sais pourquoi ils n'ont rien fait ?

-Non, fit-elle si faiblement que Ryô sentit sa réponse entre ses bras plus qu'il ne l'avait entendue.

-Le responsable de l'équipe a dit que City Hunter patrouillait dans les couloirs, alors ils sont repartis.

-Hein ? City Hunter ? Mais tu n'étais pas ...?

Soudain, elle comprit le sous-entendu de la phrase : ce n'était pas de lui dont il parlait, il ne pouvait pas être dans l'hôtel, mais c'était elle. "City Hunter patrouillait dans les couloirs", c'était elle. Elle n'avait fait que ça de toute la matinée. Pas ces quelques mots, elle se sentit l'égale de Ryô, partie intégrante de City Hunter.

Ce qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années, la reconnaissance en tant que femme et partenaire, elle les avait eues en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Ryô, la ramenant sur terre.

-Euh, vu que c'est la fin de notre mission, je faisais ma valise pour rentrer.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle change sa garde-robe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de quelques jours de vacances rien que nous deux, aux frais de l'ambassadeur ?

Sa voix au creux de son oreille avait une douceur qu'elle découvrait et qui la fit frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Kazuhiko tout à l'heure ?

-Une semaine.

-Quoi ?

-Pour te prouver que rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, il la retourna et lui dévora le visage comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis sept ans.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'hôpital où reposait Iori, Kazuhiko n'avait pas quitté sa chaise près du lit. Ses pensées étaient plus sombres qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Certes, il avait contribué à mettre fin à une guerre civile qui l'avait privé de son enfance. La reconstruction prendrait des années mais elle était en bonne voie. Il s'était fixé des objectifs en arrivant au Japon qu'il avait tous atteints. Mais...

Son regard s'aventura le long du corps de Iori et fut arrêté par cette main bandée. Plusieurs fois durant l'après-midi, il ne put s'empêcher de la scruter avec, à chaque fois, un haut-le-coeur qui lui prenait la gorge. Des sueurs froides qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'elle reste à l'hôtel, sachant le danger qui traînait à l'extérieur. Quitte à l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le soir arrivait. Des infirmières étaient venues vérifier l'état de santé de Iori.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Et en effet, alors que le soleil se couchait, il entendait un gémissement et vit ses yeux s'ouvrir.

-Comment ça va ?

Quel crétin ! Vingt-quatre heures dans les mains de bandits de la pire espèce, un sauvetage miraculeux, un pouce en moins et lui qui demandait comment elle allait ! Stupide à se taper contre les murs.

-Un peu confuse.

Sa voix était éraillée et sèche. En tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Quoi lui répondre ? Qu'il l'avait laissée tomber ? Qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger ? Qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais la revoir et que, pour éviter ça, il avait failli condamner un pays tout entier, son pays, pour elle ?

-C'est Ryô qui t'a sauvée.

Il n'avait rien fait et même maintenant, il ne faisait rien, sauf fixer l'immeuble d'en face. Des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il la faisait pleurer.

-Iori...

Elle s'était tournée sur le côté, la tête dans l'oreiller, il ne vit seulement que son dos et ses épaules trembler. Quel crétin, mais quel crétin ! Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, essayant de chercher les mots qui pourraient la réconforter. Mais tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait même articuler pas la moindre syllabe.

-Tu as toujours été avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle se redressa et Kazuhiko eut juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour la recevoir.

-J'ai eu si peur...

Le masque de Iori-l'arrogante qu'il avait vu la veille, se brisa dans ses sanglots. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme blessée qui avait besoin de soutien et de confort alors que lui-même était épuisé émotionnellement. Il resserra son étreinte. Tous deux se laissèrent aller à leurs pleurs pendant de longues minutes.

-Comment font-ils ?

La petite voix de Iori le prit par surprise.

-Qui ?

-Ryô et Kaori, pour surmonter leurs épreuves et être toujours ensemble.

Kazuhiko dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-Kaori a une massue.

-Il faudrait que je lui demande des conseils, fit-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux brillants de larmes, il vit une lueur qui l'attirait vers elle comme un aimant. Après leurs regards, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Plus qu'un baiser passionné, ce fut d'abord un gage d'amour, une promesse de bonheur futur.


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

-Je t'ai bien qu'il fallait tourner à gauche.

Ryô ne répondit que par des grommellements, énervé sur son volant. A ses côtés, Kaori, très calme, admirait la campagne qui défilait depuis un bon moment déjà, sous ses yeux. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?

-Tu n'as pas accepté, je t'ai forcé. Et bien m'en a pris. Ça nous fait une sortie, dit-elle.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques kilomètres sur de petites routes.

-Bon sang, je suis complètement perdu. Kaori, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et indique-moi la bonne route. On va être en retard.

-Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Qui a passé la matinée à dormir ? Qui a mis deux heures pour se réveiller ? Et autant de temps pour mettre son costume ?

Ryô ne répondit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de quoi lui répliquer. Et dire qu'elle avait raison. Mais il avait une bonne raison : Mick avait voulu profiter de l'absence de Kazue et l'avait entraîné dans les bars toute la nuit. S'il se faisait maintenant gronder par Kaori, c'était de la faute de Mick. Il allait voir, celui-là...

-Bon, arrête-toi, je vais prendre le volant sinon on va tout rater.

Soulagé, il obéit et gara la voiture sur le bas-côté. Pendant qu'ils changèrent de place, il repensa qu'il serait cent fois mieux dans son lit. A dormir ou à...

De son siège passager, il eut une vue superbe sur les jambes de Kaori où sa robe ne cessait de remonter, milimètre après mullimètre. En fin de compte, il n'aurait certainement pas passer la matinée à dormir. Et vu que, justement, il n'avait rien fait, il méritait une petite compensation. Sa main se dirigea lentement vers la cuisse de sa partenaire. Malheureusement, avant même d'avoir pu la toucher, il reçut un coup de poing qui avait jailli comme un ressort.

-N'y pense même pas.

Décidément, rien n'allait aujourd'hui.

Kaori conduisit pendant un quart d'heure sans une hésitation et pendant que Ryô boudait dans son coin. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt, et où se dressait une chapelle. Quelques voitures étaient garées à proximité. Elle arrêta la voiture à côté.

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, soupira Ryô en descendant.

Kaori vint devant lui.

-Tiens-toi correctement pour une fois, lui dit-elle en lui remettant sa cravate. Je ne veux pas à avoir à sortir la massue aujourd'hui.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais être très sage.

Elle le fixa silencieusement, avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ?

-C'est rare de te voir aussi élégant.

-On dirait un compliment mais en vérité ça cache une vacherie. Ça veut dire que je ne suis jamais élégant.

-Mais...

Un instant confuse, elle comprit qu'il voulait la taquiner. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la chapelle. En entendant des voix à l'intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

-C'est malin, c'est déjà commencé.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit mais aussi silencieux qu'ils avaient été, plusieurs têtes de l'assistance se retournèrent sur leur passage. Au bout de l'allée, Iori et Kazuhiko leur firent signe, en souriant puis la cérémonie reprit. Le prêtre, qui n'avait rien remarqué, n'avait interrompu sa lecture et au bout de quelques minutes, arriva aux questions que tout le monde attendait :

-Sugii Kazuhiko, voulez-vous prendre Seto Iori, ici présente pour légitime épouse ?

Le "oui" qui répondit, fut ferme et résonna dans l'église.

-Seto Iori, voulez-vous prendre Sugii Kazuhiko, ici présent pour légitime époux ?

On entendit presque des sanglots dans le "oui" de Iori. Ryô renifla bruyamment.

-Encore une jolie femme mariée et perdue pour moi. Trop injuste.

-... je vous déclare mari et femme...

Au milieu des cris de joie et des applaudissements qui suivirent, Kaori en profita pour écraser le pied de Ryô qui continuait à pleurnicher.

-Aïe ! Kaori, t'avais promis !

-J'ai seulement dit "pas de massue aujourd'hui".

La cérémonie se terminant, l'église se vida en quelques minutes. Les jeunes mariés furent très sollicités par leurs invités mais Kazuhiko réussit à s'extirper du groupe, avec Iori et à intercepter Kaori et Ryô.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Désolée d'être en retard. Et félicitations. J'ai été surprise quand nous avons reçu l'invitation.

-Notre histoire se finit bien et j'ai un nouveau surnom : "Iori-aux-neuf-doigts".

Elle ria, contrairement à son mari qui ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Si je découvre qui a inventé ce nom, il va avoir à faire à moi.

-Et vous ? Comment ça va ?

Ryô tourna Kaori pour qu'elle soit de profil. Elle tendit sa robe qui épousa la forme de son corps et là, à peine perceptible sous le soleil doré, ils virent une parfaite petite bosse.

Iori cria, posa ses mains sur ce ventre, posant un million de questions à la fois à propos de dates et d'échographie Kazuhiko souriait et serra leurs mains.

Ryô et Kaori rayonnaient car, bien que c'était effrayant, bien que ça leur tombait dessus sans crier gare, bien qu'ils ne sentaient pas du tout prêt à cette nouvelle vie qui allait arriver et bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée sur comment ils allaient joindre les deux bouts, rien n'avait d'importance puisque cette petite bosse était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.


End file.
